Episode 6.22: Today We Stand
by The Powers That Be
Summary: The dramatic conclusion of the story sees Buffy resorting to drastic measures to bring the real Dawn back by bringing her memories to the forefront without realising that if she succeeds the Slayer lineage could be forever destroyed...
1. A Brief Recap of the Season

Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Summer Script Challenge  
The Powers that Be Pro Temporae  
Episode 6.22: Today We Stand  
By Noggins and Me  
Some dialogue by Carl Ellsworth (from Halloween), David Greenwalt (from "Faith, Hope and Trick") and Douglas Petrie ("This Year's Girl")  
  
  
  
  
A brief recap of the season so far.........  
  
  
  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer...  
  
From "On Edge": Close up on Cordelia as she makes her revelation...  
  
CORDELIA  
...Buffy's alive.  
  
From "Waiting for the Sun": Willow thrusts her fists into both Angel and Spike's chests and begins to chant. A glow of energy surrounds her and flies from her, and through Dawn towards the flame. The Scoobies turn to see Buffy standing where the flame was. She's naked and looks confused. She's been standing for a while but her legs shake and she collapses into a heap on the floor...  
  
CUT TO: Angel looks over a ring that he just removed from a vampire's severed hand.  
  
ANGEL  
The Mark of Lillith.  
...  
Rumoured to be the oldest  
living vampire on the planet.  
  
From "Bloom":  
  
QUENTIN  
What is it?  
  
LILLITH  
I want to die.  
  
Quentin gestures for Lillith to take a chair.  
  
QUENTIN  
Please, sit, we might  
be able to help each other.  
  
From "A Place So Far Away": Buffy is on the phone to the Watcher's Council  
  
BUFFY (V.O.)  
We're going to England.  
  
CUT TO: Buffy finds Dawn sitting silently on a chair. Buffy hugs her.  
  
NIGEL (V.O.)  
I found her wandering around a  
private building with another  
girl... I brought her here in the  
hopes you would be out looking.  
  
CUT TO: From "Lost Along The Way": Buffy fights Lillith and decapitates her.  
  
BUFFY (V.O.)  
You said you didn't expect me...  
  
CUT TO: Willow finds Dawn alone in the dark library of the Watcher's University looking suspicious.  
  
NIGEL (V.O.)  
Y-yes. Indeed.  
  
CUT TO: Spike fighting Mick and Keith in the prison.  
Faith gives Spike a kiss on the cheek.  
  
FAITH  
I appreciate it.  
  
SPIKE  
(smiles)  
So you bloody well should. I  
put myself through agony  
for you and I've never even  
met you.  
  
CUT TO: Powers That Be Throne Room. Cordelia speaking for the PTB.  
  
CORDELIA  
Step forward vampire. You  
shall have your reward.  
  
Angel looks smug and steps forward. Cordelia indicates Spike.  
  
From: "The Breaking Point":  
  
CORDELLIA:  
Spike will have 48 hours to finish  
his unlife as a vampire. He will be  
human in two days time.  
  
CUT TO: Buffy on the phone. Her face suddenly drops.  
  
BUFFY  
It's Faith  
...  
The guards found her  
hanging from her bunk  
earlier this afternoon.  
They killed her, made it look  
like a suicide.  
  
From "The Point Of No Return":  
Lydia and Giles talking.  
  
LYDIA  
The new Slayer... It's Dawn...  
  
CUT TO: A light envelops Spike in the magic shop. His face drops and his expression turns to that of disgust and confusion. He falls to his knees and begins sobbing and screaming.  
  
LYDIA (V.O.)  
He's human - he's got a  
got a soul now.  
  
CUT TO: From "Incarceration": Spike talks with Buffy  
  
SPIKE  
I'm gonna take my soul  
and run with it, Slayer, but  
I'm not gonna run away...  
  
CUT TO: Spike and Buffy work together to get Ethan  
  
SPIKE  
(V.O.)  
I'm gonna make a bleedin  
difference in this world... I've  
seen the sunlight. I'm going  
to be a better man...  
  
CUT TO: From "Liberation": Spike looks Buffy deep in the eyes.  
  
SPIKE  
Maybe, you know... you'd like  
to come out on... y'know a  
date or something?  
  
WILLOW (V.O.)  
I hope you let him down  
gently. He's kinda fragile  
these days.  
  
BUFFY (V.O.)  
I, uh...didn't.  
  
CUT TO: From "Fish In The Sea": Dawn rants about Buffy to Lydia.  
  
DAWN  
All of these senseless distractions.  
I try to pretend to be interested...  
but it's all so much crap! It  
keeps Buffy from living up to  
whatever potential she's got!  
  
CUT TO: Buffy and Spike's disastrous date watching a French movie. She really doesn't live up to his expectations.  
  
BUFFY  
Wait... Do you mean to tell  
me that you understood the  
actual French?  
  
SPIKE  
(surprised)  
Well, yeah...didn't you? I thought  
you studied French at school.  
  
BUFFY  
Well, if by studying it, you  
mean that I sat in a classroom  
next to Xander for two years,  
while he threw paper airplanes  
at me, well then, yeah, I studied  
French.  
...  
This is so weird. Somehow I  
never pictured you as this  
big...uh, intellectual.  
  
SPIKE  
Intellectual...pu-leese. You  
are just lookin' at the product  
of a basic Victorian education.  
  
SPIKE (V.O.)  
I'm goin' to be sorry for  
askin' this...but do you think  
Buffy is really all that... intelligent?  
  
CUT TO: From "For All Those Who Would Gather": Buffy and Spike talking on the stairs.  
  
SPIKE  
I mean you've been great helpin'  
me adjust, and with the guilt and  
everything. But my unlife has suddenly  
become a...life! And...  
  
BUFFY  
And what you really need right  
now is a friend?  
  
Spike nods.  
  
CUT TO: From "Rifting": A demon dives at Lydia. Dawn brings a knife up through its chest. It falls to the ground with a thud. Dawn pulls the knife out then rips out its innards with her bare hands.  
  
CUT TO: Buffy and Dawn stake the lead singer of the vampire band at the same time. He turns to dust and Dawn looks at Buffy.  
  
DAWN  
Sloppy.  
  
CUT TO: Various shots of Dawn fighting demons and getting into fights with Buffy.  
  
GILES  
It is as if she was infused  
with the purest Slayer  
essence ever. Can't say it's  
done much for her personality.  
  
BUFFY  
I know. She's become  
really difficult to get   
along with. It's as if I don't   
know who she is anymore.  
And I'm scared.  
  
From "From Sunnydale With Love":  
The Watchers are all in the Magic Box explaining what's happened to Dawn.  
  
NIGEL  
We extracted they part of  
her that was the Key, and  
substituted the essence of  
the first Slayer. It was not  
a lengthy procedure, and  
Dawn was not aware of what  
was happening.  
  
From "My Sister's Keeper":  
  
GILES  
Her body and mind is unable  
to cope with it. It will slowly  
take her over, driving out any  
humanity inside her... I'm afraid  
she's quite capable of anything.  
  
CUT TO: Dawn stabbing Buffy in the stomach.  
  
CUT TO: From "Something in the Way": Dawn plunges a knife through Lydia's heart. The Watcher falls onto the bed and covers the sheets in blood before she finally dies.  
  
CUT TO: Dawn snapping Spike's arm.  
  
From "Ghost Behind My Eyes": Spike takes Buffy's hand in his. She looks at them.  
  
BUFFY  
This didn't work out before.  
We've got nothing in common.  
  
SPIKE  
I like to think I've grown since  
I got this here soul of mine  
back.  
  
From "The Closed Door"  
Dawn taunts all of the Scoobies and beats up Buffy.  
  
CUT TO: The Scoobies run to Xander's car. Buffy turns around to see Dawn holding Pike. She snaps his neck, killing him.  
  
BUFFY (V.O.)  
Pike... She got Pike...  
  
XANDER (V.O.)  
Dawn killed him. Right in front  
of us.  
  
CUT TO: Every waits around for Buffy's final decision on what to do with the situation.  
  
BUFFY  
I have... I have to kill Dawn.  
  
Everyone stares at her in shock. 


	2. Episode 6.22 - Today We Stand

Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Summer Script Challenge  
The Powers that Be Pro Temporae  
Episode 6.22: Today We Stand  
By Noggins and Me  
Some dialogue by Carl Ellsworth (from Halloween), David Greenwalt (from "Faith, Hope and Trick") and Douglas Petrie ("This Year's Girl")  
  
TEASER  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - MAIN - day  
We're in the same positions we left the Scoobies in before. Spike still has his arm in a sling. They all think Buffy has lost it.  
  
WILLOW  
Buffy! You can't be serious!  
  
SPIKE  
Oh, she's serious all right. And  
I don't blame her one little bit.  
  
XANDER  
(gives Spike a dirty look)  
You can't kill Dawn! It's not  
right! This isn't Dawn that's  
doing this!  
  
WILLOW  
I don't care what you think...  
There is some way to help her.  
  
BUFFY  
Guys, Dawn's gone. You  
know that.  
  
SPIKE  
She killed Lydia... she killed  
Pike. All that's left is a sick  
killer. Not even a Slayer.  
  
BUFFY  
Our Dawn is gone... She went  
after our trip to England. The...  
thing I kill now won't be Dawn...  
the Council made sure of that  
for me a long time ago.  
  
The Scoobies still refuse to listen to what she's saying.  
  
XANDER  
No! There has to be another  
way. There's always another  
way.  
  
ANYA  
Last year you were willing  
to risk the end of the world  
to save her. What's happened  
to you?  
  
BUFFY  
(weakening)  
You don't understand this!  
This isn't Dawn... I-I don't  
know what it is we're facing...  
but it's not Dawn... I don't  
want to lose her but I think  
we already have.  
  
TARA  
Faith... sh-she was getting  
help before she died... and  
she was getting better.  
  
XANDER  
Exactly! She wasn't evil  
anymore!  
  
GILES  
But you must remember that  
Faith still had some humanity  
in her.  
  
WILLOW  
Giles! Don't tell me you agree  
with all of this!  
  
XANDER  
(bitterly)  
Of course he does! He wanted  
to kill Dawn when Glory took  
her! He wants to do it again!  
  
Giles walks towards Xander who suddenly regrets his words. He's about to snap but calms himself down at the very last second.  
  
GILES  
I don't want to hurt Dawn.  
I've looked after her... cared  
for her... for the last year. I  
love her as a daughter... but  
Buffy's correct. Faith had  
humanity... I'm not even sure  
if Dawn knows what that is  
anymore.  
  
CUT TO:  
EXTERIOR: SUNNYDALE - MAIN ROAD - day  
Dawn rides passed the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign on Pike's motorbike. She zooms ahead towards her destination...  
  
CREDITS  
  
ACT ONE  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - MAIN - day  
Buffy and Spike are taking out weapons ready to fight while they discuss a plan of actions. Willow and Tara look a little disgusted that they're going to do this. Giles appears indifferent. Xander and Anya aren't present.  
  
SPIKE  
If we try to get her into the  
training room it might stop  
us making a mess of this place.  
  
BUFFY  
I want more room. She seems  
to be stronger when fighting  
up close. If I can get the space  
I should be able to swing it to  
my advantage.  
  
SPIKE  
So crossbows are in order?  
  
BUFFY  
I think so.  
  
Willow speaks out for the first time. Her face shows that she doesn't like what she's hearing.  
  
WILLOW  
You can you talk like this?  
You're planning to shoot her!  
  
BUFFY  
She stabbed me.  
  
SPIKE  
(flashes his arm)  
And notice the twice broken  
arm!  
  
WILLOW  
So it's personal now? It's not  
for her good any more?  
  
SPIKE  
I didn't mean it like that!  
  
WILLOW  
It sure as hell sounded like  
you did!  
  
Buffy steps away from what she's doing and puts her arms on Willow's shoulders.  
  
BUFFY  
Will, none of us want to do  
this but we have any choice  
in the matter. She's coming  
for us as we speak. I may be  
her main target but you know  
that she doesn't care about  
whether or not she takes you  
down in the process.  
  
WILLOW  
I still don't like it.  
  
BUFFY  
I'm not asking you to.  
  
Buffy motions towards Spike.  
  
BUFFY  
Come with me.  
  
She walks into the training room and Spike quickly follows. Willow turns to the others remaining pitifully.  
  
WILLOW  
She can't do this...  
  
TARA  
She may have to...  
  
GILES  
She may not. I know Buffy  
isn't in the state of mind to  
listen to anything I have to  
suggest right now but I hope  
you will...  
  
WILLOW  
You and Anya figured something  
out? Please say you did...  
  
GILES  
It's a long shot...  
  
TARA  
A long shot is better than any  
shot Buffy or Spike will make...  
  
Giles walks over to a book. He flicks through it.  
  
WILLOW  
That's one of mine...  
  
GILES  
Exactly. Look at this...  
  
He points something out. Willow reads.  
  
WILLOW  
I cast this on Buffy. To bring  
her out of the coma she was  
inlast year. You really think  
this could help?  
  
GILES  
It would require some adapting  
but...  
  
WILLOW  
(interrupting, thoughts flowing)  
If I use myself as a link between  
Buffy and Dawn's minds I could  
help Buffy to find the real Dawn...  
  
TARA  
(Continuing)  
And cast out the Slayer spirit.  
  
GILES  
Precisely. Do you think you  
could do it?  
  
WILLOW  
I'll make sure I can...  
  
CUT TO:  
EXTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - ROOF - day  
On the roof of the shop, Xander and Anya are keeping a look out for Dawn. Xander is looking through a set of binoculars, his mind set on his job.  
  
XANDER  
(Re: Dawn)  
She's gonna be here any minute...  
  
ANYA  
Xander...  
  
XANDER  
(still looking out)  
Yeah?  
  
ANYA  
Look at me!  
  
Xander slowly turns and puts the binoculars down.  
  
ANYA  
(C'tnd)  
You we've been engaged for  
a year now...  
  
XANDER  
Ahn... I want to talk about this...  
but I have to keep a look out  
for Dawn.  
  
ANYA  
This is about Dawn...  
  
Xander waits for her to begin again.  
  
ANYA  
(C'tnd)  
We're gonna be married soon.  
And I know that it's going to  
be wonderful. With flowers and  
dresses and other pretty things.  
But...  
  
XANDER  
(takes her hand in his)  
Yeah?  
  
ANYA  
I want Dawn to be a part of  
it. I want her to be one of the  
people in the pretty dresses...  
as long as she doesn't look  
prettier than me... I want her to  
be there to catch the bouquet  
because it wouldn't make sense  
if it was Willow or Tara... And I  
want her to...  
  
Xander kisses Anya affectionately on the forehead. She stops talking.  
  
XANDER  
She will...  
  
ANYA  
(almost breathlessly)  
Not if Buffy does what she's  
planning. And I can't let her  
do that because I love Dawn.  
She may not like me and don't  
say she does because I know  
you'd just be lying to make me  
feel better...  
  
XANDER  
(interrupting)  
Ahn... Everything will be okay.  
I know they'll find a way to stop  
this. I have faith in all of those  
guys down there. If anyone can  
save Dawn it's them.  
  
ANYA  
I really hope so...  
  
Xander moves closer to Anya and are about to kiss when he hears something - Dawn's bike coming around the corner.  
  
XANDER  
She's here!  
  
The two of them jump to their feet and run to tell the others.  
  
ANGLE ON: DAWN. The bike skids to a halt outside the Magic Box. She gets off, throws the helmet down and walks towards the door.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - MAIN - day  
Xander and Anya come running from the training room (where there's a ladder leading up to the roof - or so I've just decided :)). They are out of breath. Buffy and Spike follow them out into the main part of the shop.  
  
BUFFY  
What is it? Is she here?  
  
The door is thrown from its hinges and Dawn walks through the debris towards them.  
  
XANDER  
I think the flying door said  
it a lot better than I could've.  
  
Buffy and Spike run forward with weapons ready. Dawn pulls a broadsword out from a scabbard at her back and blocks both of their attacks. She pushes forward with all of her strength sending Buffy back into a display case.  
  
Dawn and Spike continue to fight. She notices that he's holding his weapon in his left arm - his right still being broken. She exploits this by holding his weapon arm out of the way with her sword and bringing her knee up to kick his broken arm. He drops his weapon and grasps it in pain. Before he can realise the mistake of his reflex action, she sends into the wall.  
  
DAWN  
So who's next?  
  
Xander runs forward, quickly followed by Anya.  
  
ANYA  
Xander! No!  
  
Dawn grabs Xander and hurls him aside. Anya comes to a quick stop. Dawn throws a few dummy punches at her that Anya only just manages to block. Dawn brings her fist up and it collides with Anya's stomach. She falls to the floor in pain.  
  
BUFFY (O.S.)  
No more.  
  
Dawn turns around to see Buffy ready to fight.  
  
DAWN  
I was hoping you'd come  
back to your senses, sis...  
  
BUFFY  
At least you're accepting  
that you used to be my sister.  
  
DAWN  
Wha...?  
  
BUFFY  
Not anymore!  
  
Buffy dives at Dawn, pushing her into the training room.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - TRAINING ROOM - day  
Buffy rains punch after punch down on Dawn who's trying to block them all. Several manage to connect.  
  
BUFFY  
I'm doing what you wanted  
me to. I'm fighting back?  
How'd you like it?  
  
Dawn pushes Buffy back and grabs and axe from the wall.  
  
DAWN  
I'm impressed.  
  
She hacks forward forcing Buffy to jump back several steps.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - MAIN - day  
Willow and Tara are looking for the spell they'll need. Willow is quickly jotting down note to adapt it. Xander is checking on Anya and Spike is getting back to his feet. He's about to run back into the training room but Giles stops him.  
  
GILES  
No... Not now!  
(to Willow)  
Willow, get in there now!  
  
WILLOW  
But we need to...  
  
GILES  
Tara and myself can do that.  
You have to stop it before  
either Buffy or Dawn gets the  
upper hand.  
  
TARA  
That is a good idea...  
  
Willow nods and runs to the training room.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - TRAINING ROOM - day  
The two Slayers are fighting even more violently. They both have axes and every time they clash, sparks are being sent in all directions.  
  
DAWN  
(almost impressed)  
See? You're learning! It's a  
shame you're showing spirit  
a little too late!  
  
BUFFY  
It's never too late...  
  
DAWN  
You seem to think so.  
(ducks Buffy's axe)  
See? You almost had my head  
off there! All you need now is  
to forget these losers...  
(indicates Willow)  
  
WILLOW  
Hey!  
  
BUFFY  
They're my friends... they're  
your friends. You've just forgotten.  
  
Buffy kicks Dawn to the floor. Dawn throws the axe in Buffy's direction. She jumps up in time to avoid it. It imbeds itself in the wall.  
  
DAWN  
I haven't forgotten anything!  
I've just learnt to put the past  
behind me.  
  
Buffy kicks in Dawn's direction but she flips back onto her feet.  
  
DAWN  
(C'tnd)  
Y'know, it's a good thing that  
mom died before I became the  
Slayer - it's one less attachment.  
  
Silence. Willow looks from Dawn to Buffy in shock, just waiting for what's going to happen next.  
  
ANGLE ON: BUFFY. She's trying to stay calm but the anger is building up more than before.  
  
BUFFY  
(between each punch)  
Take... that... back...  
  
DAWN  
Why should I? I mean it.  
  
Buffy moves forward quickly, pushing Dawn into the wall with a loud thud, cracking the plaster. She throws Dawn to the floor then dives on top of her. Grabbing her sister's top, Buffy begins to pound the hell out of her. Blood begins to come from Dawn's nose and lip and her face begins to bruise quickly.  
  
WILLOW  
Separado!  
{Translation: Separate!}  
  
With Willow's words, Buffy is thrown into the opposite wall.  
  
BUFFY  
You shouldn't have done  
that, Will...  
  
Dawn gets back to her feet. Buffy is about to attack her again.  
  
WILLOW  
Congele-os!  
{Translation: Freeze them!}  
  
Both Buffy and Dawn suddenly find themselves unable to move.  
  
DAWN  
Get this off me! Now!  
  
BUFFY  
You heard her, Will... She  
wants me to...  
  
WILLOW  
Will you two just shut up?  
  
Willow is having trouble keeping her spell on. The sheer strength of both Slayers is clearly overwhelming her.  
  
WILLOW  
(to herself)  
A bit of black magic wouldn't  
hurt right about now... But no...  
  
Tara and Giles arrive with the spell. Anya and Xander are close behind.  
  
TARA  
We've got it!  
  
WILLOW  
Give it here...  
  
Tara hands the sheet of paper to Willow.  
  
BUFFY  
What are you doing? This  
won't work!  
  
ANYA  
I wouldn't be too sure about  
that.  
  
Willow begins to recite the spell.  
  
WILLOW  
Goddess do destiny eu chamo-o.  
Traga estas duas mentes junto.  
Deixe-me ser a ligação. Traga-os  
junto para a definição.  
{Translated: Goddess of destiny  
I call you. Bring these two minds  
together. Let me be the link. Bring  
them together for resolution.}  
  
She closes her eyes and the energy comes from her hands and envelops Buffy and Dawn.  
  
Suddenly the freezing spell breaks. Buffy and Dawn dives at each other with murderous intent. There's a huge flash of light as they collide.  
  
WHITE OUT  
  
(End of Act One)  
  
ACT TWO  
  
EXT. BUFFY'S HOUSE - SIX YEARS PREVIOUSLY - DAY  
A car pulls up outside the Summers' house and a younger Buffy and Dawn, along with Joyce emerge to greet their new house for the first time.  
  
  
JOYCE  
Here it is. Our new home.  
I think you're going to like it...  
  
BUFFY  
Wow... it's a lot... smaller than  
the old one.  
  
JOYCE  
Yeah, well there's only one  
person paying the mortgage  
now. You'll learn about that  
stress in due course...  
  
They begin to walk to the door and Joyce takes the key out. They turn to see that Dawn is staying next to the car.  
  
JOYCE  
What's wrong Dawnie?  
  
DAWN  
I wanna go back. I want my  
old friends.  
  
JOYCE  
But we had to move...  
  
DAWN  
'cuz Buffy got kicked out  
of school.  
  
Dawn glares at Buffy who looks rather annoyed.  
  
BUFFY  
That wasn't my fault!  
  
DAWN  
Was so!  
  
BUFFY  
Was not!  
  
JOYCE  
Girls, girls...  
(shakes her head)  
You two are going to be  
the death of me.  
(she kneels down in front of Dawn)  
Buffy isn't the reason we've  
moved. We want to make a  
fresh start.  
  
DAWN  
(a little sadly)  
Because of dad...?  
  
Joyce nods too. She hugs Dawn.  
  
JOYCE  
You'll both get to see him...  
you know that. And he loves  
you both.  
  
BUFFY  
(bitterly)  
He just doesn't want us  
around all the time.  
  
JOYCE  
Buffy!  
  
BUFFY  
Sorry!  
  
She smiles at Dawn to cheer her up.  
  
BUFFY  
C'mon Dawnie... let's go inside.  
  
Dawn takes Buffy's hand as they walk to the door.  
  
BUFFY  
I'm actually quite hopeful about  
this place.  
  
The two of them walk through the front door into the house as flash forward to...  
INTERIOR: BUFFY'S HOUSE - HALLWAY - day  
Buffy walks in first followed by Xander and Willow (season 1). She's introducing them to her house.  
  
BUFFY  
So, uh, this is the hall.  
  
XANDER  
And a very nice hall it is.  
Very hall-like. I'm impressed  
by the sheer hall-ness of it.  
  
BUFFY  
Uh, thanks.  
  
XANDER  
So do we get to see your room?  
  
BUFFY  
Xander!  
  
Willow nudges Xander as they make their way to the kitchen.  
  
XANDER  
Ah... even better. Food.  
  
BUFFY  
Doesn't your mother feed you?  
  
WILLOW  
Sure. So does my mom...  
and anyone else who he  
can convince...  
  
They walk through into:  
INTERIOR: BUFFY'S HOUSE - KITCHEN  
Joyce is preparing something at the oven as the three walk in.  
  
BUFFY  
Mom! Willow and Xander are  
here!  
  
JOYCE  
Oh. Hello... so you're Buffy's  
new friends? Nice to meet you.  
  
Joyce stops what she's doing and walks towards them. She puts her hand out to shake then realises that they're covered in dough.  
  
JOYCE  
Well, maybe that's not such  
a good idea.  
  
WILLOW  
It's okay Mrs Summers...  
  
JOYCE  
Call me Joyce.  
(pause)  
So have you met the rest  
of the family?  
  
XANDER  
Rest of...  
  
Joyce goes out into the hall and shouts upstairs.  
  
JOYCE  
Dawn!  
  
WILLOW  
(to Buffy)  
Dawn?  
  
BUFFY  
Yeah. I kind of have a sister.  
She's a real pain. I was hoping  
she'd stay in her room forever  
or something.  
  
XANDER  
And I thought I was the only  
one who wanted to forget he  
had relatives.  
  
A young, 10-year-old Dawn comes charging down the stairs. She comes into the kitchen and stops, eyeing Xander and Willow up carefully.  
  
DAWN  
Who are they?  
  
JOYCE  
Dawn! Be polite.  
  
BUFFY  
Dawn... this is Willow and  
Xander...  
  
XANDER  
(smiles at Dawn)  
So this is the poor kid Buffy  
keeps locked away.  
(jokingly looks her over)  
Looks normal enough. Possible  
cute factor going on.  
(whispers to Dawn)  
You know what? I think big sis  
is just jealous of you.  
  
Dawn giggles. Buffy grabs Xander's arm.  
  
BUFFY  
Xander, how about not making  
my sister think she's got another  
ally in her anti-Buffy campaign.  
  
ANGLE ON: DAWN. She watches as Xander and Buffy talk.  
  
XANDER (O.S.)  
Heh. I'd love to have had a  
little brother or sister?  
  
BUFFY (O.S.)  
Do you want her?  
  
XANDER (O.S.)  
(Pause)  
So anyway... Where's the food?  
  
Dawn watches Xander and smiles.  
  
EXTERIOR: DAWN'S MIND - no specific time  
As we flash back to what is more or less the present (given that this all takes place in Dawn's mind) we see Dawn as she is now and PULL BACK to see her and Buffy standing on a stone platform held up a massive stalagmite. Around them and below is a swirling black mass.  
  
Dawn shakes her head, trying to forget the memories that Buffy is forcing back into her head.  
  
DAWN  
No... no...  
  
BUFFY  
No what? You can't face them?  
  
DAWN  
Get them out of my head!  
  
BUFFY  
This has nothing to do with me!  
  
Dawn lunges at Buffy, pushes her to the ground just at the edge of the platform. Buffy looks down and sees nothing below her but the darkness. Dawn is strangling her hard.  
  
DAWN  
Get them out! Get them...  
  
Buffy kicks back and pushes Dawn off her.  
  
BUFFY  
Why? It's just you... your  
memories.  
  
DAWN  
They're not real!  
  
BUFFY  
That doesn't matter.  
  
DAWN  
No. You're right. It doesn't.  
All that matters is that I'm  
the Slayer!  
  
Dawn begins to punch at Buffy who manages to counter the blows.  
  
DAWN  
Even if they were... I was a  
different person back then...  
  
BUFFY  
No. You... Dawn... are the  
same person you've always  
been. It's the... the Slayer  
Spirit inside you that wants  
you to forget that.  
  
Dawn runs forward screaming...  
  
DAWN  
No! It's not true!  
  
...and takes Buffy by surprise, pushing her off the platform.  
  
We flash forward again to...  
  
INT. ETHAN'S COSTUME SHOP - FLASHBACK ("HALLOWEEN") - DAY  
The store is full of mothers with their kids looking for Halloween costumes. Buffy has just noticed the 18th century dress on display. Ethan takes the dress off of its dressmaker's mannequin.  
  
BUFFY  
Oh, i-it's...  
  
ETHAN  
Magnificent. Yes, I know. There.  
  
He holds it up to her in a mirror.  
  
ETHAN  
(C'tnd)  
My. Meet the hidden princess.  
I think we found a match. Don't  
you?  
  
BUFFY  
Oh, uh, I-I'm sorry. There's  
no way I could ever afford this.  
  
ETHAN  
Oh, nonsense. I feel quite  
moved to make you a deal  
you can't refuse.  
  
She looks back into the mirror, takes the dress from Ethan and smiles dreamily as she holds it up to her chin. Her face suddenly changes.  
  
BUFFY  
Dawn!  
  
XANDER  
(spins around)  
Where?  
  
WILLOW  
Xander! You look terrified.  
  
XANDER  
That kid follows me everywhere  
I go! You don't suppose...?  
  
Buffy begins to look through the other costumes.  
  
BUFFY  
I promised mom that I'd pick  
up Dawn's costume. Hold this!  
  
She hands the dress she's holding to Xander who looks at and has a "hmmm" expression on his face then shakes his head - going in drag is beyond even him. Willow goes after Buffy.  
  
WILLOW  
So what does she want  
to go as.  
  
BUFFY  
You're never gonna guess...  
  
WILLOW  
A vampire?  
  
BUFFY  
(damn it!)  
Ah. So you did guess.  
(beat)  
It's like she's out to bug me  
on purpose.  
  
WILLOW  
It's not like she knows you're  
the Slayer...  
  
BUFFY  
I'm beginning to wonder... I  
don't even know how Xander  
and Angel managed to talk her  
into believing the Master was  
just some ugly guy when she  
saw him.  
  
CUT TO:  
INT. BUFFY'S HOUSE - FLASHBACK ("HALLOWEEN") - NIGHT  
Angel has just arrived to see Cordy and Xander and Buffy (sans memory) in the house.  
  
ANGEL  
Okay, somebody wanna fill  
me in?  
  
XANDER  
Do you live here?  
  
ANGEL  
No, and you know that. Buffy,  
I'm lost here. You... What's up  
with your hair?  
  
CORDELIA  
They don't know who they are,  
everyone's turned into a monster,  
it's a whole big thing.  
(smiles)  
How are you?  
  
Angel looks around.  
  
ANGEL  
Where's Dawn?  
  
CUT TO:  
EXT. SUNNYDALE STREET - FLASHBACK ("HALLOWEEN") - NIGHT  
Dawn is out and talking to Spike as they walk down the street.  
  
DAWN  
...and she comes into my  
room all the time... I hate  
that! And you know what  
else?  
  
SPIKE  
What, niblet?  
  
DAWN  
She always steals things... and  
I know she's read my journals.  
It's the sort of thing she does?  
  
Spike puts his hand on her shoulder.  
  
SPIKE  
Y'know what I find gets rid of  
all that tension?  
  
DAWN  
What?  
  
SPIKE  
(morphs into game face)  
A bloody good kill!  
  
Dawn looks at him and smiles before her face changes until she appears as a vampire.  
  
DAWN  
Sounds almost like a plan.  
  
CUT TO:  
INT. WAREHOUSE - FLASHBACK ("HALLOWEEN") - NIGHT  
Spike and Dawn are about to bite the still memory-less Buffy.  
  
WILLOW (O.S.)  
Now that guy you *can* shoot.  
  
We hear Xander get his gun ready but...  
  
XANDER (O.S.)  
What the...  
  
KID (O.S.)  
I'm scared! I want my mommy!  
  
Spike looks back at them and straightens up. Dawn gets ready to bite into Buffy's neck. Spike pulls on Buffy's hair to pull her up and finds he just has a wig in his hands. He looks at Buffy. She gets up off of the crate and smiles at him.  
  
BUFFY  
Hi, honey. I'm home.  
  
Buffy pushes Dawn out of the way as she jumps at Spike. She punches him hard in the face.  
  
BUFFY  
That's for messing with my  
sister!  
  
SPIKE  
Sh-she's your sister?!?!  
  
BUFFY  
And don't you forget it!  
  
She continues to beat the crap out of him with a metal pipe. She knocks him backward then stops. Buffy is through fighting. Spike gets up and growls at her, then makes a hasty retreat. Buffy drops the pipe and turns to the others. Xander comes over to her.  
  
XANDER  
Hey, Buff. Welcome back.  
  
BUFFY  
Yeah! You, too.  
  
CORDELIA  
You guys remember what  
happened?  
  
XANDER  
It was way creepy. It's like  
I was there, but I couldn't  
get out.  
  
CORDELIA  
Yeah, I know the feeling.  
This outfit's totally skin-tight.  
  
Buffy notices Dawn who's looking pretty freaked out.  
  
BUFFY  
Dawn? Dawnie? Are you okay?  
  
Dawn turns to her and looks pretty freaked out.  
  
DAWN  
What's a Slayer?  
  
(End of Act Two)  
  
ACT THREE  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - TRAINING ROOM - day  
In the shop, the Scoobies are watching Willow sitting between Buffy and Dawn. All three of them are under the influence of the spell.  
  
ANYA  
Are they okay?  
  
GILES  
I wish I knew...  
  
EXTERIOR: DAWN'S MIND - no specific time  
Dawn looks over the edge of the platform to see if Buffy's still there. She doesn't seem to notice Buffy swinging up behind her from the other side. She walks closer to Dawn but is too late to realise she's been discovered.  
  
Dawn spins around and punches at Buffy who ducks in time. She follows up with a kick that knocks Buffy backwards. She flips to her feet and attacks again.   
  
Suddenly the screen is enveloped in white and we FLASH to:  
  
INTERIOR: SUNNYDALE HIGH - LIBRARY - FLASHBACK (SEASON 2) - evening  
Dawn is in the library with the Scoobies. The school is closed and they're loitering as usual. Buffy is trying to explain the whole Slayer thing to her. Dawn is quickly questioning everything Buffy tries to say like a typical 11-year-old.  
  
DAWN  
So you go around poking  
ugly people like the guy  
in the cave last year with  
a pointy stick?  
  
BUFFY  
It's a lot more complicated  
than that, Dawn!  
  
DAWN  
Doesn't sound like it.  
  
BUFFY  
It is! It's my birthright.  
  
DAWN  
What's that mean?  
  
BUFFY  
It means I was born to do it.  
  
DAWN  
Why you?  
  
Buffy sighs. She's getting more than a little wound up.  
  
BUFFY  
Because I was chosen.  
  
DAWN  
Who chose you?  
  
BUFFY  
I don't know!  
  
DAWN  
Then how do you know  
you're the person.  
  
BUFFY  
Because I'm strong.  
  
DAWN  
I bet I could knock you out.  
  
BUFFY  
I bet you couldn't.  
  
DAWN  
Bet I could!  
  
BUFFY  
Couldn't!  
  
DAWN  
Could!  
  
BUFFY  
Cou... I really don't have time  
for this!  
  
Dawn grins at her. Buffy shakes her head in dismay.  
  
BUFFY  
I don't care if you believe  
me or not... but no one can  
know! Don't tell a soul!  
  
DAWN  
(shrugs)  
Sure.  
  
BUFFY  
Dawn...  
  
DAWN  
I won't!  
  
BUFFY  
Not even mom...  
  
DAWN  
Girl scout's honour.  
  
BUFFY  
Since when were you...?  
  
DAWN  
Geeze! Okay, I won't tell her!  
  
Buffy glances behind Dawn's back.  
  
BUFFY  
Were your fingers crossed?  
  
DAWN  
(guiltily)  
No.  
  
BUFFY  
They were. I saw...  
  
The library doors burst open. Angel comes running in.  
  
BUFFY  
Angel!  
  
ANGEL  
Buffy! I've got some news on  
the Grallik demon rising in the  
cemetery on Main Street!  
  
GILES  
The Grallik? Are you sure?  
They don't tend to come forth  
in graveyards. They prefer to  
appear where there are living  
creatures to feed on straight  
away...  
  
ANGEL  
I know. I wasn't sure whether  
or not to believe my contact...  
but he's usually spot on.  
  
BUFFY  
Then we go!  
  
Buffy and Angel grab some weapons and go to the door. Buffy turns to Dawn.  
  
BUFFY  
Stay here until I get back.  
  
DAWN  
Where else am I supposed  
to go anyway?  
  
BUFFY  
I don't know! Just stay!  
  
Buffy and Angel run out.  
  
CORDELIA  
Something tells me that our  
demon friend won't be the  
only thing rising...  
  
XANDER  
Oh, you're giving the two of  
them a little too much credit.  
Bet they won't even make  
it to the cemetery. God!  
I hate that guy!  
  
DAWN  
Yeah! He's such a moron!  
  
Everyone looks at Dawn. They didn't really expect her to have an opinion on Angel.  
  
DAWN  
Well he is!  
  
XANDER  
That's my girl!  
  
DAWN  
What is it with him anyway?  
  
CUT TO:  
EXT. SUNNYDALE STREET - FLASHBACK (SEASON 2) - NIGHT  
Dawn is walking home from a friend's house. She crosses the street and we realise a figure is following her. She keeps looking back over her shoulder and walks into...  
  
DAWN  
Angel!  
  
ANGELUS  
Hello Dawnie.  
  
DAWN  
(frowns at him)  
What're you doing lurking around  
here?  
  
ANGELUS  
(desperately)  
I need to talk to Buffy. Urgently.  
  
DAWN  
I don't think so.  
  
Dawn begins to walk away but Angelus grabs her shoulder.  
  
ANGELUS  
I have to speak to her!  
  
Dawn stops talking. She pulls away from him and stares angrily into his eyes.  
  
DAWN  
Look... Buffy's been really  
Depressed recently and I  
know something happened  
between the two of you...  
  
ANGELUS  
(smirks)  
You could say that...  
  
DAWN  
And I don't want anything  
to do with you!  
  
She begins to walk away again but Angelus morphs into game face and pulls her back violently. She tries to scream but her covers her mouth.  
  
ANGELUS  
That's not a good idea. I  
don't want Buffy to get  
that kind of message. I  
was just hoping for her to  
find you in... say... thirty  
minutes with all your blood  
drained out.  
  
As he moves for her neck she wriggles to break free of his grasp, constantly moving her neck away from him teeth. He grabs her head to steady it.  
  
XANDER (O.S.)  
Get your hands off her!  
  
Angelus looks up to see Xander running in his direction with a cross in one hand and a stake in the other. Angelus growls at him but lets Dawn go. She runs to Xander.  
  
ANGELUS  
You're next, boy.  
  
Angelus cuts his losses and goes.  
  
XANDER  
And stay gone!  
  
Dawn wraps her arms around Xander.  
  
DAWN  
Thank you! Thank you! Thank  
you! Thank you!  
  
XANDER  
(warily, looking back)  
No probs. Just... we gotta get  
you back home in case *it*  
comes back.  
  
DAWN  
What... what's happened to him.  
  
XANDER  
Long story. But it'll be okay.  
Willow's going to stop him  
getting into your house.  
  
EXT. DAWN'S MIND - no specific time  
Dawn and Buffy continue fighting, mainly blocking each other's moves - seemingly at a stalemate.  
  
DAWN  
You should've killed him you  
know... as soon as you found  
out he was a vampire... It  
would have solved so many  
problems... and deaths.  
  
BUFFY  
I loved him!  
  
DAWN  
No! A Slayer shouldn't love.  
  
BUFFY  
You can't stop it...  
  
DAWN  
It's too emotional. A Slayer  
can't be...  
  
BUFFY  
Emotional? You think you can  
go around talking about how  
bad emotional attachments are?  
Well, maybe we're forgetting  
a few things...  
  
FLACHBACK TO: (SEASON THREE - FAITH, HOPE AND TRICK)  
INT. BUFFY'S HOUSE - DINING ROOM - NIGHT  
Joyce is piling Faith's plate with food. Buffy sits nearby, her own plate empty. Dawn is with them too, looking at Faith as if she's some huge hero figure.  
  
JOYCE  
So you're a slayer, too.  
Isn't that interesting. Do  
you like it?  
  
FAITH  
I love it.  
  
BUFFY/DAWN  
(gesture with their own empty plates)  
Mom...  
  
JOYCE  
Just a sec, girls.  
(to Faith)  
Buffy never talks that way,  
why do you love it?  
  
FAITH  
When I'm fighting, the whole  
World goes away and I only  
know one thing: I'm gonna  
win and they're gonna lose.  
I like that feeling.  
  
Buffy finally starts dishing up her own supper as:  
  
BUFFY  
Well sure, it's better than  
that dead feeling you get  
when they win and you lose.  
  
FAITH  
I don't let that kind of  
negative thinking in.  
  
JOYCE  
Right, right, that could get  
you hurt. Buffy can be awfully  
negative sometimes.  
(turns to Buffy)  
See, honey, you gotta fight that.  
  
BUFFY  
I'm trying.  
  
JOYCE  
Faith, can I get you another soft drink?  
  
FAITH  
You bet, thanks.  
  
Joyce heads for the kitchen.  
  
FAITH  
She's cool.  
  
BUFFY  
Best mom ever. Excuse me.  
  
Buffy leaves to follow Joyce to the kitchen. Dawn stays with Faith.  
  
DAWN  
Buffy never lets me go patrolling  
with her.  
  
FAITH  
Hey, she's just worried about  
her little sis. And you are a  
little young.  
  
DAWN  
I reckon I could beat up a  
vampire. All you do is poke  
them with a pointy stick.  
  
FAITH  
It takes a little more skill  
than that.  
(looks up to make sure Buffy isn't looking)  
Well, maybe one day I can  
bring you along with me.  
  
Dawn looks at Faith, wide-eyed and with envy.  
  
DAWN  
Really? Cool.  
  
CUT TO:  
INT. DAWN'S MIND - no specific time  
Buffy is getting the upper hand in the fight. She knocks Dawn back and she hits the floor. She looks a little defeated.  
  
BUFFY  
Please... tell me it's over...  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
(End of Act Three)  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
EXT. SUNNYDALE PARK - FLASHBACK (LATE/MID SEASON 3) - NIGHT  
Faith and Dawn are walking through the park together. Faith is a little edgy around Dawn.  
  
FAITH  
Y'know you really should be  
off home. I don't think...  
  
DAWN  
(interrupting)  
No. You don't.  
(beat)  
But we have to talk.  
  
FAITH  
Look, kid... I... I can't change  
what's happened.  
  
DAWN  
You killed someone... I overheard  
Buffy and Giles talking about it  
but I still haven't got why.  
  
FAITH  
I just thought he was...  
  
DAWN  
I mean why you don't care.  
How can you kill someone  
and not care?  
  
They stop at the swings. Faith sits down on one and Dawn on the other.  
  
FAITH  
(shrugs)  
I just don't.  
  
DAWN  
Can't you change? Can't you,  
y'know, give yourself up?  
  
Faith doesn't look at her. She just swings herself a little with her feet. She tries to say something but stops herself. Dawn turns to look at her.  
  
FAITH  
Things are happening... bad  
things... Me and Buffy is not  
a friendship that's got a future.  
  
DAWN  
(a little teary)  
And us?  
  
FAITH  
When big sis finds out... stuff...  
I don't she's gonna want me  
anywhere near you. I may be  
in fear of my life if I do.  
  
DAWN  
I could sneak out. Like I do  
now.  
  
Faith puts her hand on Buffy's shoulder.  
  
FAITH  
Don't. It may reach the point  
where I'd have to use you as  
bait to get Buffy to me...  
  
Dawn smiles then realises Faith is serious.  
  
FAITH  
It's complicated, kiddo... but  
I still love you like a little sister...  
the little sister I never had...  
but I've chosen my path now.  
  
DAWN  
And you won't tell me where  
it's leading?  
  
FAITH  
No can do. Like I said, there's  
a lotta things happening. But...  
whatever you hear... I still care  
for you no matter what I may  
end up telling B at some point.  
  
Dawn says nothing. She shrugs Faith's hand from her shoulder.  
  
FAITH  
C'mon Dawnie.  
  
DAWN  
You just don't wanna be my  
friend anymore.  
  
FAITH  
That's not true. I want to  
be... I just can't...  
  
DAWN  
Sure.  
  
Dawn jumps from the swing and walks off into the darkness. Faith watches her disappear out of sight and rests her head on one of chains of the swing and frowns.  
  
INT. BUFFY'S HOUSE - FLASHBACK ("THIS YEAR'S GIRL") - NIGHT  
Faith has Dawn on the bed, threatening her.  
  
FAITH  
You're thinking...  
(bad drama)  
"You'll never get away with this."  
Warm?  
  
JOYCE  
Actually, I was thinking, "My  
daughter will kill you soon."  
  
FAITH  
Is that a fact?  
  
JOYCE  
More like a bet.  
  
FAITH  
Whoa, you got a pair on you,  
Joyce. I like seeing that in a  
woman your age.  
(then)  
Guess you can afford to talk that  
way. In the "World According to  
Joyce," Buffy's gonna come  
crashing through that door any  
minute.  
  
The door suddenly bursts open. Faith swings around to see... Dawn.  
  
DAWN  
What's all the noise in...  
  
JOYCE  
Dawn! Get out of here!  
  
Dawn turns and sees Faith. The two look at each other. There's a connection.  
  
FAITH  
Hey D.  
  
We CLOSE IN on Dawn's face. She doesn't know what to think as we flash forward to...  
  
INT. DAWN'S MIND - no specific time  
Dawn in on the floor in front of Buffy. Buffy looks down at her, a little defensive and ready to fight again.  
  
BUFFY  
Is it? Is it over?  
  
DAWN  
(sorrowful)  
She died. She died and I  
become the Slayer...  
  
BUFFY  
Faith?  
  
Dawn nods sadly.  
  
DAWN  
I... I've done bad things haven't I?  
  
BUFFY  
No. *You* haven't.  
  
DAWN  
It was my body...  
  
Buffy rushes to embrace Dawn but a huge blast blows them apart. Buffy is sent hurting backwards and lands on her back. Dawn is knocked over the edge of the platform and only just grabs it in time.  
  
BUFFY  
Dawn!  
  
As Buffy runs forward to Dawn she is punched back by another figure that has just appeared. Buffy looks at it.  
  
BUFFY  
You...  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - TRAINING ROOM - DAY  
Willow concentrates on keeping up the link between Buffy and Dawn. Giles, Xander, Anya and Tara watch silently. Buffy and Dawn begin to convulse suddenly and Willow begins to be covered by powerful electric-like energy. She screams in pain. Xander runs forward to pull them apart.  
  
GILES  
(stopping him)  
No! Don't!  
  
TARA  
If you pull them apart the  
connection could be broken.  
Buffy will be trapped in Dawn's  
mind and her body will...  
  
XANDER  
Die?  
  
TARA  
Uh-huh.  
  
INT. DAWN'S MIND - no specific time  
Dawn, struggling to pull herself back onto the platform looks in fear as she sees what has just appeared.  
  
Buffy gets ready to fight. It's the PRIMITIVE SLAYER.  
  
PRIMITIVE  
No! You can't take her!  
  
BUFFY  
Wanna try and stop me?  
  
PRIMITIVE  
Her soul must die. The Slayer  
will take over.  
  
BUFFY  
Over my dead body.  
  
PRIMITIVE  
So be it.  
  
The Primitive launches herself at Buffy, pushing her towards the edge of the platform. She begins to kicks and punch as fast as she can. Even though Buffy manages to block her she is being forced closer to the edge. Her foot nearly slips but she rights herself.  
  
BUFFY  
I'm guessing falling down this  
little pit equals death... even  
though this isn't real.  
  
PRIMITIVE  
Death... to the soul.  
  
The Primitive moves forward to fight but Buffy punches her square in the face. Buffy gets the upper hand and hits her back.  
  
PRIMITIVE  
You can't understand.  
  
BUFFY  
I understand perfectly. What  
is with you and destroying  
my friends and family?  
  
PRIMITIVE  
If I am destroyed, the line  
of Slayers will follow!  
  
ANGLE ON: Dawn struggles back onto the platform. She watches Buffy and the Primitive fighting. She runs towards the Primitive who swings her arm and punches her backwards.  
  
BUFFY  
(pissed off)  
You just hit my sister.  
  
PRIMITIVE  
She must die for the Slayers  
to continue!  
  
BUFFY  
Then I'm sorry but she isn't  
gonna die.  
  
Buffy dives at the Primitive.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - TRAINING ROOM - DAY  
The energy that is attacking Willow has spread to Buffy and Dawn. Willow struggles to maintain contact. The energy shoots out in all directions, hitting Xander in the chest. He flies into a wall.  
  
INT. DAWN'S MIND - no specific time  
Buffy punches and kicks at the Primitive who manages duck and dive over all of her blows. She kicks back at Buffy and pulls out a knife, stabbing her in the side. Buffy staggers back and looks at the wound. Black energy like that surrounding them begins to stream out of it.  
  
The Primitive dives on top of her and begins to strangle her. Buffy struggles to break free but she's too strong. She begins to get weaker.  
  
BUFFY'S POV: Her eyesight gets blurry as she sees the Primitive tightening her grip. Just as she blacks out she sees the Primitive being pulled off her...  
  
...by Dawn. She throws the Primitive to the floor and kicks her in the side.  
  
DAWN  
You seem to be forgetting  
you're dealing with two Slayers,  
not one.  
  
PRIMITIVE  
(shakes her head)  
Not Slayer...  
  
The Primitive grabs Dawn's throat and lifts her into the air with ease. She carries her over to the edge of the platform and prepares to drop her.  
  
DAWN  
(weakly)  
No...  
  
ANGLE ON: Buffy opens her eyes slowly and sees Dawn dangling over the edge.  
  
The Primitive lets go of Dawn. Buffy comes running forward and pushes the Primitive off the edge. Buffy falls to the ground and holds her hand out as far as she can and just manages to grabs Dawn's hand. She begins to pull her back up when there's an extra weight. The Primitive is trying to climb up Dawn.  
  
PRIMITIVE  
Girl dies. Slayer lives.  
  
BUFFY  
Forget it!  
  
Buffy punches the Primitive in the face and she lets go of Dawn, falling into the dark swirling mass of energy, which envelops her and rips her to pieces.  
  
PRIMITIVE (V.O.)  
(fading into nothingness)  
The lineage is no more.  
  
With every ounce of strength, Buffy pulls Dawn onto the platform. She wraps her arms around her sister and both begin to cry.  
  
The entire screen is filled with a bright white light.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - TRAINING ROOM - DAY  
Buffy and Dawn in the same position as they were in the dreamscape, holding onto each other tightly and in tears. Willow falls backwards, totally exhausted as all of the energy goes straight into her.  
  
DAWN  
I'm so sorry. I'm sorry...  
  
BUFFY  
It's okay, Dawnie.  
  
DAWN  
I... I've hurt people...  
  
BUFFY  
Sssh... ssshhh...  
  
DAWN  
I'm not worth it... you ended  
the Slayer line for me...  
  
BUFFY  
You are... you are worth it!  
  
DAWN  
You should've just killed me.  
Another Slayer would have  
come...  
  
BUFFY  
I would have... if Willow hadn't  
given me hope.  
(to the others)  
If you all hadn't.  
  
Tara is looking after Willow who is looking dazed and confused.  
  
WILLOW  
D-did it w-work?  
  
BUFFY  
(nods, still hugging Dawn)  
It worked.  
  
Anya has helped Xander to his feet. Along with Giles they gather around Buffy and Dawn who refuse to let go of each other.  
  
We PULL BACK slowly showing all of the Scoobies together with Buffy and Dawn in the centre until we fade to black...  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Although this is the end of this season, there'll be another project called Cyber Scripts that I'm involved in starting in the summer - continuing the current Buffy season 6 and not this one and will also include seasons of Angel and Ripper. It's an epic project with loads of writers...  
  
If any authors here want to join the new project's site is: http://www.tbns.net/cyberscripts/cyberscripts.htm - it'll give you any info you need to take part in this...  
  
I (Noggins) do intend to write more in here - possibly a mini series continuing this arc (no more than 12 episodes) during my breaks from uni - the first episodes may even be done before January 14th (when I'm due back in college). Once the new project is started I'll add a note to the end of one of the fics to tell you the FF.net account the new stuff will be on! 


End file.
